1. Field of the Invention
The preferred embodiment disclosed in this invention pertains to installing a height adjusting mechanism to the runner frame of a treadmill, particularly referring to an innovative invention that provides a simpler construction and can indeed achieve fine-tuning of the support angle of to the runner frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hereunto, a prior art of a patented invention that provides like function as that disclosed in this preferred embodiment can be found in a prior art under the U.S. Pat. No. 5,669,857, and please refer to the illustrations shown in FIGS. 6 and 7, which are the structural and movement illustrations of that particular patent. The illustrations indicate that it primarily relates to having a lever 12 atop the support beams 11 of the front support base 10, and making one end of the lever 12 sufficiently engage with the front rollers 14 located at the runner frame 13. Thereafter, a hydraulic cylinder 15 is installed at an appropriate location close to the lever 12 near one end of the frame 13 between the support beams 11 so that extending or retracting cylinder lever 16 of the hydraulic 15 will alter the angles of the lever 12. While any change to the lever 12 will also change the support angle of the runner frame 13.
Despite that this common-known structure could indeed accomplish the anticipated function, that the complexities of its components are rather high, thus greatly adding to the entire bulk of a treadmill. Therefore, in spite of the fact that the runner frame 13 can be turned upward in a folding position as shown in FIG. 6 in perforated lines, the entire bulk and the space that it takes up remain rather substantial, and does present a just cause for further improvement.